Winter is Coming (on hiatus)
by ProfTEntee
Summary: The Stormcloaks and their leader Ulfric, now High King of Skyrim, aid the Starks in their battle against the Lannisters. (on hiatus)
1. Chapter 1: The Second Civil War

I felt like I should make a Game of Thrones crossover. I don't know why, I just felt like I had to. Also, this story is following the story of my Dragonborn, who joined the Stormcloaks and made Skyrim an independent nation with Ulfric as high king. I have not actually completed the Liberation of Skyrim quest line, but the Dragonborn does not appear in this story, so I don't have to remember anything from that, just that the Stormcloaks now rule Skyrim.

P.S., my Game of Thrones knowledge isn't really that good. Forgive me if I forget a few things or get some things wrong.

* * *

**Winter is Coming**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Second Civil War**

* * *

Ulfric Stormcloak sat in in his throne in the Palace of the Kings in Windhelm, thinking. It had been three years since the Skyrim Civil War. Three years since the Dragonborn aided the Stormcloaks in ridding Skyrim of the Empire and the Thalmor, making Skyrim it's own sovereign country, and placing Ulfric in the position of High King. Of course, the Jarls still had to vote for him as high king during the Moot, but Ulfric was eventually chosen. Ulfric's old headquarters in Windhelm was now essentially Skyrim's capital. The old capital in Solitude is now governed by Jarl Elisif the Fair.

As high king, Ulfric now managed pretty much all the affairs in Skyrim, save for what the Jarls of the different holds could do themselves. Many problems had been presented to him. First was the peace treaty with Arendelle, just south of Skyrim. Then there was the report of hostile dragons still roaming around. Then there was the recent war with the Thalmor. Just a few days ago-

"High King Ulfric." said a voice, snapping him out of his train of thought and bringing him back to the present. He looked down from his throne to see Galmar Stone-Fist, Ulfric's housecarl.

"What is it, Galmar?" asked Ulfric.

"I was told by you to inform you of any international events occurring near Skyrim."

"Yes, that is true. Do you have something?"

"Yes, High King Ulfric. Across the western sea is another continent separate from Tamriel. Westeros, it is called."

"And?"

"Civil war has broken out, similar to what happened here in Skyrim three years ago." Galmar handed Ulfric a small stack of paper.

Ulfric took the papers and read them, learning about the continent of Westeros and it's recent civil war. He learned about the treachery of the Lannisters, especially king Joffrey when he, in a sense, murdered lord Eddard Stark. He learned of the Stark's fight against the Lannisters for the Iron Throne, the throne that sat the king. Indeed, from everything he could see, Westeros was experiencing the same problems as Skyrim did years ago.

"Should we do anything, High King Ulfric?" asked Galmar.

Ulfric thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, yes we should. How many Stormcloaks are fighting the Thalmor as we speak?"

"Around 40,000 at the moment."

"And we have how many free?"

"Somewhere between 20,000 and 50,000."

"Alright, I've made my decision." said Ulfric, sitting up straighter in his throne. "Get me some paper and ink."

Galmar did so, and soon Ulfric was writing down a royal proclamation. When he was done, he handed it to Galmar and said, "Send this message to all of Skyrim. We are now allied with the Starks in Weseros, and are to aid them in their war against the Lannisters. No family should be abused and put through that much trouble. Not even if they were Imperial."

"Of course, High King Ulfric." said Galmar. "How many troops are we to send?"

"Half of our dormant forces."

"Half? But we could need them should the Thalmor get the upper hand-"

"To hell with the Thalmor. We can beat them with the troops already fighting them. You of all people should know that."

Galmar nodded and bowed. "should we send a commanding officer?"

"Yes. You."

Galmar could barely hold back an excited smile from the though of fighting again. "I would be honored to serve the Stormcloaks in battle again."

Ulfric nodded. "You may also pick two other commanders to go with you, just in case. Go now, Galmar Stone-Fist. Talos guide you."

Galmar nodded and left the main hall. When he was gone, Ulfric called for his steward, Jorleif. _And I must meet with the Lannisters and the king of Westeros._ he thought. _Maybe I can sway them a bit before they find out we are aiding the Starks._

* * *

Ulfric sat back in his chair, feeling the rock of the ship beneath him as the stars shined overhead.

"We're almost there, High King Ulfric." said the captain. "About two days until we reach King's Landing."

"Good." said Ulfric. "And Galmar will reach the Starks after we meet with the Lannisters?"

"Yes, they arrive about a week after us."

"Good." said Ulfric, heading to his cabin to get some sleep.

* * *

Please follow, favorite, and review! Next chapter soon! Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2: Stormcloaks and Lannisters

This chapter is halfway based on the second chapter of Doctor Eagle's "Of Kings, Draugr, and Dragons," as I don't know a better way to introduce Joffrey. I don't know if it was a scene from the TV series or if he just made it up for the story, but I'm going to take a risk here and hope it's from the series. If it is not, I deeply apologize to Doctor Eagle, and I hope I am not ripping off your work. If I am unknowingly copying your work, please tell me so I can fix it.

* * *

**Winter is Coming**

**Chapter 2:**

**Stormcloaks and Lannisters**

* * *

"High King Ulfric." said the captain. "We have arrived in King's Landing."

"Finally." said Ulfric, looking out across the water. "We can't be late."

The captain bowed to him before starting to dock.

The Red Keep was an imposing castle indeed. It dominated the skylines of King's Landing and overlooked Blackwater Bay, where their ship was currently docking, as well as the Narrow Sea, across from which was Tamriel, and therefore Skyrim. The red-tainted stone walls that gave it it's name shined brightly in the morning sun. It seemed very tall, almost as tall as the Palace of the Kings back in Windhelm. As they approached, Ulfric quoted what he had heard that king Joffrey once said about the castle.

"Aegon built his castle of red rock to remind people of the fire he roasted his enemies in, so whenever King's Landing looked up they'd see the price of defiance." he said.

When the ship had docked, Ulfric Stormcloak stepped off, flanked by six Stormcloak soldiers. People at the dock hustled to unload their cargo and such. At first, they seemed a bit suspicious. But upon the declaration that Ulfric was High King of Skyrim, as well as when they were given the papers to prove so, they worked faster than they had in a long time.

"Halt." said a voice as several Lannister soldiers walked down the docks towards Ulfric and his men. "State your business in King's Landing."

"I am Ulfric Stormcloak, High King of Skyrim." replied Ulfric. "I wish to meet with King Joffrey."

One of the soldiers scoffed. "Yeah, and I'm Tywin Lannister."

In response, Ulfric calmly handed them a piece of paper. After looking over it, the soldier looked first from Ulfric, then to the Stormcloak flag, then the soldiers flanking Ulfric, down at the paper, then back at Ulfric. After a bit, he stood up a bit straighter.

"Apologies, High King Ulfric Stormcloak." said the soldier. "Had I known you were coming..."

"Apology accepted." said Ulfric. "Now, about your king..."

"Yes, of course." said the soldier, and he and several others marched off to inform Joffrey and Cersei Lannister of the royal visit, while the rest escorted Ulfric and his soldiers through King's Landing on a bit of a quick tour before heading to the Red keep.

They toured a few of the city's streets and sections, including the Flea Bottom slums and the Street of Flour. Ulfric, as well as some of the Stormcloaks, took interest in the Street of Steel, where several smiths had set up forges and shops. He had stopped for a bit at the shop of Tobho Mott, where he purchased a helmet shaped like the bear seen on Stormcloak banners. As he was a High King, he was given a discount, but paid the regular price anyway, saying "Everyone needs some extra coin." Mott was too shocked to tell him that the amount of Septims he was given totaled more than the price in Gold Dragons.

* * *

Ulfric knew he wouldn't like the king the second he saw him. He was in a small tent, laughing his head off. Why he was laughing made Ulfric growl. Three men in golden armor were holding a man down, one of them pouring wine down the man's throat through a funnel. The group watched as the man was eventually saved by a young woman who stated that it would be bad luck to kill a man on his Nameday. Eventually, Joffrey relented and decided to make the man his fool. When the man was escorted away, the group stepped forth.

"King Joffrey." said a soldier. "May I present High King Ulfric Stormcloak of Skyrim."

Joffrey looked up as Ulfric and his Stormcloaks approached. He scoffed as they reached him. "Never heard of it."

"Then you are uninformed, King Joffrey." said Ulfric. "You must be more aware of the outside world. Westeros isn't the only continent in the world..."

"Yes, yes. There's Essos, then America, then Europe, I know all those."

"Have you not heard of Tamriel?"

"I have. Just not Skyrim."

"Skyrim used to be a province of Tamriel and the Cyrodiilic Empire, but three years ago was made it's own separate nation due to civil war, in which Ulfric here won." said a voice as a short man, dwarfish, even, walked over to them.

"Uncle." greeted Joffrey.

"Joffrey." the man greeted back, before bowing to Ulfric. "Welcome, High King Ulfric Stormcloak. I am Lord Tyrion Lannister, Hand of the King. Me and King Joffrey welcome you to Westeros." He shot Joffrey a glare out of the corner of his eye, but only Joffrey and Ulfric noticed.

"We are proud to be here, Lord Tyrion." replied Ulfric, bowing slightly as well. "But there is no need to bow before me. We are not in Skyrim."

Tyrion smiled slightly. "Yes, you are right, High King Ulfric." he began to lead Ulfric and his Stormcloaks away and into the Red Keep. "Does that apply to my sister, Queen Regent Cersei Lannister?"

"Maybe." replied Ulfric.

* * *

Cersei glared daggers the second he saw Ulfric. "High King, you say?"

"Yes, Queen Cersei." replied Ulfric.

Cersei sat up a bit straighter. "How am I supposed to believe that?"

In response, Ulfric handed her the paper he used to prove his title as High King of Skyrim. Cersei took it and looked over it several times. Her face remained unchanged. She looked up at Ulfric, still a suspicious look in her eye. "How convenient for you to come right as we declare war on the Starks."

"That's actually why I have come." said Ulfric. "I wish to know more about this civil war going on. Skyrim experienced a similar situation three years ago. It is what made me high King."

Cersei nodded. "I see. And you wish to help?"

Ulfric almost smiled at this question as he proceeded with his lie. "No. I merely wish to see what happens while this is going on. THEN maybe I will pick a side. But above all, I wish to forge an alliance between all the Seven Kingdoms and Skyrim. The Thalmor wish to take us over, and we need allies. Our recent alliance with Arendelle was merely an act of friendship, not business related, as they don't have many troops to spare, even though they are not fighting anyone themselves."

Cersei nodded again, then turned to a guard. "See to it that High King Ulfric Stormcloak and his men receive comfortable rooms to stay in."

The guard bowed and lead Ulfric and his men out of the room. When they were gone, Cersei immediately demanded to see Varys. When he came, she said, "Keep an eye on "High King" Ulfric. I don't believe he's from Skyrim. I think he's a Stark spy. He is to be monitored at all times and all activity reported to me. Furthermore, he is not to leave King's Landing. Understood?"

"Yes, Queen Cersei." replied Varys as he left to carry out the queen's orders.

* * *

Once again, I base this chapter partly off of the second chapter of "Of Kings, Draugr, and Dragons," and do not know if the scene I used is from the TV series or if Doctor Eagle made it up for the purpose of storytelling. If I am unknowingly duplicating your work, please tell me so I can fix it. furthermore, I deeply apologize.

Please follow, favorite, and review! Next chapter soon! Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3: The Oath of the Stormcloaks

Wow, I didn't expect this story to get so many views and follows in just a single day! I am now going to work harder to continue this story! Tell me if there's anything you want me to add to it!

* * *

**Winter is Coming**

**Chapter 3:**

**The Oath of the Stormcloaks**

* * *

Ulfric Stormcloak leaned against a wall as he watched Tyrion, Cersei, and other members of house Lannister meet in the Small Council. He was listening as much as he could. He paid the most attention to the current condition of the Starks. He pitied them more and more as the state of the war was discussed further. He hoped that Galmar and the Stormcloak soldiers reached the Starks soon. Once they did, he would find a way out of King's Landing and meet with them before meeting with Robb and Catelyn Stark. Both seemed, to him, to be honorable people. Robb would have made a good Stormcloak.

As he was thinking, he saw a dark shape fly past the window. Curious, Ulfric walked over to the window and gazed out to find nothing out of the ordinary. After a few moments, he saw the shape again, going from one tower to the next. He could make out the basic shape of it, and he paled upon recognizing the shape of a dragon. But it seemed too small to be a dragon, and he couldn't tell if it was flying between the two towers or leaping between them. Either way, Ulfric knew there was something there...

"High King Ulfric?"

Ulfric turned to see that Tyrion Lannister was speaking to him. "Yes?"

Tyrion replied, "As our guest, I was wondering if you yourself have any opinion about this?"

"About what?"

"The war with the Starks."

Ulfric looked around at the Small Council members, all who had their eyes trained on him. After a bit he said, "Well, tell me exactly why the war happened in the first place."

"Well," began another member, Master of Coin Petyr Baelish, "Most believe that the war truly began with the execution of Eddard Stark. Before that, there was Tyrion's abduction, the death of the previous king, Robert Baratheon, as well as several other events that piled up."

Ulfric nodded a bit at this, then addressed the Small Council as a whole. "May I quote myself when asked about why I fought to liberate Skyrim, back during the civil war?"

"Of course." said Tyrion, nodding.

When Ulfric spoke, while addressing them all, he seemed to direct his words mainly towards Cersei and Joffrey, "I fight for the men I've held in my arms, dying on foreign soil. I fight for their wives and children, whose names I heard whispered in their last breath. I fight for we few who did come home, only to find our country full of strangers wearing familiar faces. I fight for my people impoverished to pay the debts of an Empire too weak to rule them, yet brands them criminals for wanting to rule themselves. I fight so that all the fighting I've already done hasn't been for nothing. I fight... because I must." When Ulfric finished his statement, he leaned against the wall as everybody looked on.

Cersei was the first to respond. "So you are saying that you wish to aid the Starks?"

"No." replied Ulfric. "All I am saying is that, often, one's actions rain hell upon them." He glared at Joffrey as he said this.

"I am the king." said Joffrey. "I can do what I wish."

"Maybe." said Ulfric. "But maybe what you wish is not what you need." With that, Ulfric left the room.

The Small Council continued for an hour or so after that, but the conversation was more strained from the foreign High King's statement. When it was finished, Cersei spoke privately with Varys. "I knew it. He is a Stark sympathizer, maybe even a spy. He is more dangerous than I thought."

"Not to worry." said Varys. "My little birds will keep a close eye on him. Nothing he does will go unseen."

"Good." said Cersei. "Because, as the Starks say, winter is coming."

* * *

"That was a bold thing you did during the Small Council." said Tyrion as he walked with Ulfric later that night. "A bold statement."

Ulfric nodded, staying silent.

"I admire your attitude towards the Starks. You pity them as well."

Ulfric looked down at the dwarf when he said this. "As well?"

"One of the Starks, a bastard by the name of Jon Snow, was a... friend of mine. He was sent to the Wall, though it was of his own free will, but nevermind."

Ulfric nodded. "And you felt pity for him?"

"Because he was a bastard. Like me. Well, not like me. To everyone else, dwarfs are bastards. I've been met with segregation and the like for my whole life. But I did not try and forget. The world never will. So instead, I use it as armor. I don't let it hurt me."

Ulfric nodded along with him. He didn't have the heart to tell him that Stormcloak beliefs often led to racism against those who weren't Nords, namely Argonians and Dunmer. He also said nothing about it so as to not reveal how Skyrim had many different races besides humans, as Westeros had nothing other than men and beasts.

"So as you see," continued Tyrion, "I pity the Starks because, like me, they are abused for how they are harmed when helpless. Unlike the rest of my family, I have a layer of true honor and dignity. People like my sister wouldn't care for the things they do. I do."

"You are a good man." said Ulfric. "You would have made a good Stormcloak."

Tyrion laughed. "You would just hand that out to a dwarf like me?"

"Well no. You just have to go to a dangerous island to kill a deadly beast and bring me one of it's teeth to prove you are worthy of being a Stormcloak. It's no problem at all." he and Tyrion laughed.

"You know," said Tyrion, "your Stormcloaks... intrigue me. Maybe I WOULD make a good Stormcloak."

Ulfric looked down at him as they reached Ulfric's room. "You wish to become a Stormcloak?"

Tyrion shrugged. "Well, not entirely. A Lannister is a Lannister. But I admit the thought of being a Stormcloak as well is very interesting."

At this, Ulfric decided to tell him his plan, "Perhaps not. I have come to King's Landing to see if I could sway the king, your nephew, into making peace with the Starks. I now know this is not possible. Before I left Skyrim, I had my second in command, Galmar Stone-Fist, gather Stormcloak troops and head to Riverrun to aid the Starks against the Lannisters. The "see what happens" ploy is a lie to keep the queen regent as far away from me as possible. To join as a part Lannister, part Stormcloak, would probably be seen as treason."

Tyrion though about this new revelation for a bit. After a while, he said, "While I am always loyal to my family, I often wish my name was not Lannister. I do not care if I am seen as a traitor once it is known that the Stormcloaks are aiding the Starks. I say, let them think what they think."

Ulfric smiled down at him, then said, "Alright. You shall now be part Stormcloak. While you are an honorary member, you do not have to follow us once we march against the enemies of the Starks. Your position as a Stormcloak will only be known to me and my allies, nobody else. You may help us as much as you see fit, and a request from me is not an order, but a friendly request you do not absolutely have to do. Though the Oath of the Stormcloaks speaks of loyalty until death to the Stormcloak cause, when you speak it, it does not entirely apply."

"Understood." said Tyrion.

"Good." said Ulfric. "Now, repeat this oath after me:"

**_"I do swear my blood and_**  
**_honor to the service of Ulfric Stormcloak_**  
**_Jarl of Windhelm and true High King of Skyrim._**  
**_As Talos is my witness, may this oath bind me_**  
**_to death and beyond..._**  
**_...even to my lord as to my fellow brothers_**  
**_and sisters in arms._**  
**_All hail the Stormcloaks, the true sons_**  
**_and daughters of Skyrim!"_**

After Tyrion repeated the oath, Ulfric smiled and said, "I may need to change the oath. It's been like that since the Skyrim Civil War."

Tyrion laughed. "I could give you a few pointers."

"That would be helpful." said Ulfric, heading into his room for sleep. "Goodnight... Stormcloak."

* * *

Tyrion Lannister is now a Stormcloak! Bet you guys didn't see that coming! I wonder how this will play out later on...

Please favorite, follow, and review! Next chapter soon! Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4: Sons and Daughters of Skyrim

Last chapter, Tyrion Lannister took the oath and became a secret Stormcloak! Well, not entirely, he doesn't have to do all the things the Stormcloaks do, but still!

Also, I do not know the exact dialogue used during the series, so forgive me if anything said here is not series accurate, or if I put anything out of order or not exactly as they happened in the show. Also, like I said in an earlier chapter, my Game of Thrones knowledge isn't that good, so I may get somethings wrong.

* * *

**Winter is Coming**

**Chapter 4:**

**Sons and Daughters of Skyrim**

* * *

Ulfric and Tyrion stood shocked as they watched Meryn Trant begin to strip and beat Sansa Stark on orders from Joffrey before the whole court. "He's worse than I imagined." Ulfric said.

"Indeed." said Tyrion.

Ulfric began to grit his teeth. "Had I not been a guest of honor, I would have sent my Stormcloaks into there to break this up."

Tyrion looked up at the High King of Skyrim and said, "What's stopping you? I was going to get in there myself."

Ulfric nodded and barely suppressed a smile. "Maybe we can teach him a bit of a lesson in treatment of your future bride."

"Maybe." said Tyrion, stepping forth as Ulfric left to get his Stormcloaks. "What in the name of the gods is going on here?!"

Everybody stopped and froze, leaving the hall silent save for Sansa's sobs. Tyrion said, "Somebody get something to cover her up!" In response, Sandor Clegane stepped forward and removed his cloak, proceeding to wrap it around the terrified girl. Tyrion then turned to his Nephew sitting up on the iron throne. "She is to be your queen. Have you no regard for her honor?"

Joffrey grit his teeth and leaned forward in the Iron Throne. "I was punishing her."

"Punishing?!" Tyrion scoffed. "You halfwit. She did not fight her brother's battle. A battle in a war that you started!"

Enraged, Joffrey bellowed at the top of his lungs, echoing in the spacious hall, "As king, I can do whatever I please!"

"That's what the Mad King said, too. See where that got him? He was overthrown and killed."

Ser Meryn stepped forward and partially drew his sword. "No one threatons His Grace in the-"

"That's not a threat. This is." As he said this, several Stormcloak soldiers stepped out from the crowd and pointed their swords at his neck, alongside Ulfric. "High King Ulfric, the next time Ser Meryn opens his mouth, could you have your men kill him for me please?"

"Gladly, Lord Tyrion." said Ulfric, surpressing a smile that most of his Stormcloaks wore under their helmets.

Joffrey glared at the interference from Ulfric and his Stormcloaks, obviously derived of his fun. He waved his hand silently, and Ser Meryn completely sheathed his sword. Tyrion walked over to Sansa and offered her his hand. "I apologize for my nephew's behavior." he said as she took it and stood up. They, the Stormcloaks, and Ulfric left the room. Ulfric stopped at the door and stared intently at Joffrey, before leaving.

* * *

"The situation with Ulfric Stormcloak is getting out of hand." said Joffrey. "I want him gone."

"You want him dead." said the hooded man.

"Perhaps." said Joffrey. "The methods don't matter, as long as they serve the means."

"Of course." said the man, bowing and leaving through a window.

* * *

Galmar Stone-Fist sighed as he and the 30,000 Stormcloaks finally reached the camp of Robb Stark. They had sent a message via raven that they were arriving, so he was hoping they wouldn't receive much hostility. As they approached the camp, they were stopped by a few soldiers

"Halt." said one of them. "State your business."

Galmar stood up straighter and said, "I am Galmar Stone-Fist, second in command to Ulfric Stormcloak, High King of Skyrim and her people and general of the Stormcloaks, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim. We wish to meet with Robb and Catelyn Stark."

The soldiers looked at the Stormcloak banners they were carrying and nodded. "Yes, they have been expecting you. But..."

"But what?"

"I don't know if you have noticed, but it seems women have been able to sneak into your ranks." said the soldier, looking at several of the female Stormcloaks.

"No, I am aware." replied Galmar. "In Skyrim, women are equal to men. They may join the ranks of military if they wish to do so."

The soldier nodded, a bit confused as to why this is, before sending word to Robb that Galmar and his soldiers had arrived..

* * *

"Thank the gods you showed." said Robb as he sat with Galmar. "We may be winning the battles, but we are losing the war."

"That is why we are here." said Galmar. "But we cannot attack alongside you just yet. Our High King, Ulfric Stormcloak, is at King's Landing, hoping to sway the Lannisters a bit. Should we reveal ourselves now, he could be captured as a spy."

Robb nodded to this. "Yes, that is a bit of a problem. And when will he join us?"

"When he can leave. Queen Regent Cersei has ordered for him to stay in King's Landing, according to his raven messages."

"I pray to both my gods and yours he gets out safe. He sounds like a fine man, and I would like to meet him."

Galmar smiled. "A fine man, he is indeed. He liberated Skyrim from the threat of the Imperials despite unbeatable odds. He did so not for glory and power, but because he had to, for the freedom of Skyrim and her people."

"We sound alike."

The two men chuckled. "Yes, indeed. I think that is why he sent us to aid you in the first place."

"I admire his kindness." said Robb as they raised their mugs of Nord Mead. "To High King Ulfric Stormcloak."

"To the Stormcloak cause." continued Galmar.

"To the sons and daughters of Skyrim." the two said together before drinking from their mugs and, in Robb's case, immediately spitting out the foreign drink.

* * *

Please favorite, follow, and review! Next chapter soon! Cheers!


	5. Chapter 5: Kindness and Cruelty

Bit of a shorter chapter this time.

Big thanks to australianfanfic for the creative input! Go check out his stories and favorite him! Do it now, for the glory of the Stormcloaks!

* * *

**Winter is Coming**

**Chapter 5:**

**Kindness and Cruelty**

* * *

Ulfric stared at the paper given to him. It was an assassination contract signed by King Joffrey Lannister.

And Ulfric was the target.

"When did you get this?" asked Ulfric.

"Just today." replied Tyrion. "It was signed days ago, but no doubt there will be assassins in your bedchambers one of these nights. I thought you needed to know. As in immediately."

Ulfric nodded. "Thank you for brining this to my attention, Tyrion. Now, as far as I know, this meeting never took place."

"What meeting?" joked Tyrion as Ulfric left his chambers.

* * *

"I'd be a lot warmer and a lot happier with a bellyful of mead." complained a Stormcloak soldier as he stood at the edge of Robb Stark's camp, put there on guard duty along with several other Stormcloak and Stark soldiers. Underneath his helmet, he had a cleanly shaven face, blue eyes, smooth features, and reddish hair. He was one of the youngest members of the Stormcloaks.

"I haven't tried mead." said a Stark soldier nearby. "Is it a good drink?'

The Stormcloak soldier smiled underneath his helmet. "Best drink in the north of any country. At least to those who live in the north. We Nords sure like it."

"Is it like ale?"

"Maybe. Never had ale."

"You talking or guarding?" asked a voice, and both of the soldiers stood up straighter upon seeing Galmar Stone-Fist approach.

"Forgive us, Lord Galmar." said the Stormcloak.

Galmar scoffed. "Don't call me Lord. The title doesn't suit me. Never liked formalities all that much. Now you, come with me."

* * *

"So tell us of this Wall." said Galmar as the Stormcloak soldier, along with several others of his kind, gathered around him and Robb Stark.

"It is a colossal fortification which stretches for 300 miles along the northern border of the Seven Kingdoms, defending the realm from the wildlings who live beyond. The Wall is reported to be over 700 feet tall and is made of solid ice. It was supposedly constructed using both magic and mundane means some eight millennia ago to defend the realm against the White Walkers who apparently dwell in the far north, though they are now considered myths by most, including myself. My... brother, Jon Snow, was sent up there to join the Night's Watch."

"What is the Night's Watch?"

"The Night's Watch is a military order which holds and guards the Wall. Recruiters commonly known as Wandering Crows travel to the cities of southern Westeros to gather up new recruits to join the Night's Watch. In recent years, most of these tend to be criminals, murderers, rapers, and thieves taken from the dungeons of major cities and towns."

"Sounds like a much better solution than just throwing the lot of them in a jail cell to rot." said the Stormcloak soldier from before.

Galmar turned to the soldier. "What's your name, son?"

"Hulgard, sir." he replied.

Galmar nodded before turning back to Robb. "This... Wall seems interesting. And, if High King Ulfric's messages are accurate, then they are slightly short on supplies and men."

Robb nodded.

Galmar turned to the Stormcloaks. "Here's what we shall do. A small group of you will go to the Wall and see what you can do to help the Night's Watch." He began to choose several of them to be in the group, including Hulgard. "Go now, I will expect you to report back within three months. Talos guide you."

The Stormcloaks nodded and began to leave, but Hulgard was stopped by Galmar. "Stop. I have a special job for you."

Hulgard turned. "What is it, sir?"

Galmar turned to Robb and asked, "Is there anything you may want to tell your brother Jon?"

Robb was taken aback by the question. "Why..."

"Please answer the question, Lord Robb."

Robb thought for a moment, then shook his head. "No, I have nothing to say to him... but please give him my regards."

Hulgard nodded and bowed as he left the tent.

"Galmar." said Robb. "Since you and your Stormcloaks arrived, you have shown me and my family nothing but kindness. For that, I thank you, and I hope that the Stark family and the Stormcloaks of Skyrim remain allies for a long time."

Galmar nodded. "That makes two of us. The kindness me and my Stormcloaks have shown was because, once upon a time, we were alike. We were abused by the group known as the Thalmor, who banned the worship of the man-god, Talos. That took away Skyrim's spirit, it's very soul. We seeked to put it back where it once was."

Robb smiled. "And it seems you succeeded."

Galmar chuckled. "No, Robb. Ulfric Stormcloak succeeded."

* * *

Joffrey had to keep himself from exploding upon finding out that Ulfric had ordered that at least three Stormcloak soldiers keep watch of his bedchambers at all times, both when he was and wasn't present. "He found out." he raged. "Found out my plan. How did he find out?"

"Someone told him." deduced Cersei. "Someone with knowledge of my and your affairs."

Joffrey looked up at his mother. "Uncle."

Cersei nodded. "It seems one of our own has a soft spot for the "High King.""

"What are we to do about him?"

"Patience, Joffrey. I will take care of Tyrion. Just you wait. Just focus on Ulfric."

Joffrey nodded. "I will."

* * *

Once again, shoutout to australianfanfic for help with this chapter! I don't I could do it without you!

Please follow, favorite, and review! Next chapter soon! Cheers!


	6. Chapter 6: Divine Blessings

**Winter is Coming**

**Chapter 6:**

**Divine Blessings**

* * *

A group of Lannister soldiers walked through the woods at night, scouting the area around where they had camped, separated from the rest of the main Lannister forces.. They had been walking through the woods for about an hour now. It wasn't that long, but many of them had begun to yawn. They wanted to be sleeping, not scouting.

But they were getting too close to Robb Stark's camp for Galmar's liking.

Out of nowhere, several arrows flew from the trees and struck more than half of them in the throats and heads, killing them almost instantly. Before the others could react, several Stormcloaks charged out of the bushes, weapons raised, and struck them down where they stood.

"Good job everyone." said one of the Stormcloaks as the last Lannister fell. "General Galmar and Lord Robb will be pleased."

* * *

Cersei Lannister was reading some of the many books Ulfric Stormcloak had brought with him from Skyrim, borrowing it with his permission. She was currently reading "The Bear of Markarth: The Crimes of Ulfric Stormcloak"by Imperial Scholar Arrianus Arius, during the days of the Skyrim Civil War. This particular book was not acquired from Ulfric himself, but was given to her by Varys. Before that she had read the book simply titled "Skyrim", which had been altered since the Skyrim Civil War and now contained a section on the Stormcloaks and Ulfric. From what she could see, Ulfric was, indeed, the High King of Skyrim. She had to admit herself that she was wrong about him being a spy.

However, he was still a threat, and needed to be taken care of.

Thus, she was reading "The Bear of Markarth", so she could find anything she could use against Ulfric, to put him under her control. She was very skilled in the Game, and she wouldn't lose yet.

She closed the finished book and began to focus her attention on Tyrion. He had allied himself with the Skyrim High King, and that made him, too, a threat. Internally, she knew that he was the one who had warned him of his impending assassination.

But how to prove it?

And how to get him out of the picture?

She was startled when Varys opened her door. "What is it, Varys?" she asked.

"It seems that High King Ulfric has been doing more than just visiting." Varys replied, handing Cersei several pieces of paper.

Cersei took them and began to scan over them. As she did, a wicked smile crept across her face. One was a paper concerning Tyrion's "introduction" into the ranks of Ulfric's Stormcloaks. Alongside that was a group of letters. Each of the letters was either to or from Ulfric with either his general and housecarl, Ulfric Stone-Fist... or Robb Stark.

Even better, a few particular ones revealed that Ulfric's Stormcloaks were now aiding the Starks, and he would escape King's landing and join them first chance he got.

"Well, well, High King Ulfric." she chuckled. "It seems we have a new player in the Game."

"Shall we do anything?" asked Varys.

"No." replied Cersei. "We will bide our time. Wait for the right moment. Then we take them both in as traitors."

Varys nodded. "Understood."

* * *

Ulfric sat in his chair, thinking of the dragon-like creature he had seen out the window back when he was watching the Small Council. At first it had seemed like a dragon, but it was person-sized. Ulfric was thinking how a dragon could be that small? Was it a newborn? And why was it in Westeros?

Ulfric thought back to when he had seen it, and tried to remember any details about what he had seen. It seemed to be leaping from tower to tower, using it's wings to glide.

The wings.

Ulfric sat up as he remembered the wings. After the wings, he remembered that the creature seemed to be some sort of human. He thought of what kind of creature had wings like that. Because the wings weren't dragon in nature.

They were feathered. Like an eagle's.

* * *

**Two weeks earlier...**

* * *

Talos grunted as he fell to the floor again, bleeding all over. He could not understand. This being seemed mortal in nature. But here he was, almost as dead as he was before becoming a Divine. How could he defeat a Divine in open combat? Never had Talos seen such speed, skill, or ferocity.

The pale-skinned individual that had beaten him lumbered forward, growling. "You have been defeated, Tiber Septim. You are as helpless as you are when you were mortal."

In response, Talos extended his hand, and several ethereal daggers appeared out of thin air and streaked towards the man. He simply turned his right arm forward and blocked all the daggers with some sort of golden armor on his right arm. Normally, the daggers would have streaked right through the armor, as they were enhanced with godly power. But to Talos' surprise, this strange golden armor deflected every single one of them.

"Pitiful." said the man. "I can see why the New Gods want you replaced." As he reached Talos, he raised his chained blade over his head. "After all the false gods of all the realms are taken care of, I can finally be free. And you are in my way."

"Wait!" cried Talos. "I have given mortals my blessing!"

"Is that supposed to save you?" growled the man as he brought the blade down. "Hades awaits, Tiber Septim."

As the man brought down the blade, Talos cried out one final, desperate statement, hoping it could save his life. He prayed to the other divines as he cried it, prayed with all his might that what he would say would stop the pale-skinned man's hand from striking him down.

"I must help Ulfric Stormcloak!"

* * *

Holy Divine, Batman! What will happen to Talos?! And who is this mysterious individual?!

Please favorite, follow, and review! Next chapter soon! Cheers!


	7. Chapter 7: Escape from King's Landing

Read my new story that ties into this one, "A Song of Gods and Divines", for a bit more explanation as to what the heck just happened this and last chapter!

* * *

**Winter is Coming**

**Chapter 7:**

**Escape from King's Landing**

* * *

The pale-skinned man stopped his downwards swing when his blade was inches from Talos' face. "Repeat that." he said.

Talos coughed a bit from the damage he had taken and said, "I must help Ulfric Stormcloak."

The man lowered his blade. "Continue."

Talos nodded and extended his hand, creating a glowing blue orb. The man looked into it to see Ulfric Stormcloak arrive at King's Landing. After that he saw Tyrion's induction into the Stormcloaks, as well as Galmar metting with Robb Stark.

"These men need my help." said Talos. "They don't know yet, but their purpose in Westeros is not simply because they feel they should help the Starks. No, their purpose on this other continent is much more important."

"I don't know what this other purpose is, nor do I care." said the man. "But Ulfric Stormcloak... He is a good man. We are alike in ways he cannot comprehend." The man turned to Talos. "And you have given him your blessing?"

Talos nodded. "Yes, this is true."

The man nodded. "You shall be spared." He sheathed his blades on his back and began to walk away. "I will see if I can delay your replacement... or even cancel it outright."

"Wait!" called Talos as the man began to leave. "Who are you?"

The pale-skinned man turned to Talos and said one final statement before leaving.

"I have been called many things. The God of War. The Ghost of Sparta. But my true name has always been... Kratos."

* * *

Ulfric looked around at the battle. Stannis Baratheon had started an attack on Blackwater Bay in an attempt to take King's Landing. Ulfric did not want to fight a potential ally to the Starks, but he must in order to consistently keep the (not very large amount of) trust of the Lannisters and keep himself safe in his time in King's Landing. The legion of Stormcloaks he had arrived at King's Landing with were currently aiding the Lannisters in battle, and he was watching from afar with Tyrion Lannister.

"Are you not going to join in on the fun?" asked Tyrion.

Ulfric shook his head. "No. I am afraid that I may have to resort to... drastic measures."

Tyrion nodded in understanding. Ulfric had told him previously about the Thu'um and his limited control over it. He understood that his friend did not want to reveal his... magic powers just yet to the Lannisters. Westeros was a continent that had not seen magic of that caliber for hundreds, if not thousands, of years.

"I see." said Tyrion. "You are going to let me have all the fun?"

Ulfric smiled. "Don't hurt yourself out there."

"I don't intend to." laughed Tyrion as he prepared to join the battle.

* * *

"How are you doing, my friend?" asked Ulfric when Tyrion walked into his room, recovered from his small spell of unconsciousness after the battle.

"Well." Tyrion simply said. "You missed all the action."

"I wish I was there." said Ulfric, smiling.

"You SHOULD have been there." said Tyrion.

The two were interrupted in their conversation when Cersei, the recently arrived Tywin Lannister, and several armed guards burst into the room.

"Is there a problem?" asked Tyrion.

"Ulfric Stormcloak and Tyrion Lannister," declared Cersei, a bit of a wicked smile on her face, "You are under arrest for treason against the king, conspiring with the enemy, and possible spying."

Ulfric crossed his arms. "The evidence being?"

One of the guards handed him several papers. Ulfric took them and he and Tyrion looked over them quickly. Their brows furrowed as they went over each one. The first papers were letters to and from Ulfric between him and either Galmar Stone-Fist or Robb Stark. Another paper concerned Tyrion's induction into the Stormcloaks.

"Well?" asked Tywin impatiently, a bit dissapointed that a Lannister would betray his family.

When they were done, Tyrion and Ulfric looked at each other.

"Dire situation?" asked Ulfric.

"I believe so." replied Tyrion.

"Then cover your ears."

Tyrion did so, and yet was still left with his ears slightly ringing after what happened next.

**"FUS RO!"**

Cersei, Tywin, and the guards were blasted back by Ulfric's limited Thu'um, clearing the doorway. It would be five minutes before any of them would be able to get up off the floor.

"Time to go." said Tyrion as he and Ulfric ran out the door.

"Not just yet." said Ulfric. "There is somebody that has been abused for far too long."

* * *

Sansa Stark clung tightly onto Ulfric Stormcloak's body as he rode with her and Tyrion out of King's Landing. They had encountered many Lannister guards and henchmen, but Ulfric's sword skills combined with the use of his Thu'um kept them all at bay, ensuring safe escape from the city. It was the next day when they had stopped to rest.

"That was exciting." said Tyrion as he ate rabbit meat by the fire.

"Indeed." agreed Ulfric as he sat across from him. He glanced over to Sansa to see her warming her hands by the fire. "Are you okay?"

Sansa just silently nodded in reply. Ulfric nodded back. She needed some time alone. Her abuse at the hands of Joffrey as well as their recent escape had taken a toll on the girl. She needed a bit of time alone.

"So where are we headed?" asked Tyrion.

"We are headed to meet Galmar and Robb at their camp." replied Ulfric. "I said I would join them once I could leave King's Landing. And I have left King's Landing. So I am headed to join them."

"Where are your Stormcloaks?"

Ulfric shook his head. "I don't know. They either escaped King's Landing upon hearing of my escape, or where captured or killed. Either way, it may be a while before we see them."

Tyrion nodded. "May my gods and yours watch over them."

* * *

Please favorite, follow, and review! Next chapter soon! Cheers!


	8. On hiatus

Hey there guys, it's me.

I usually don't post author notes as chapters (except that one time I cancelled Madman With a Box), but I am making an exception this time.

I have run into a bit of writer's block for this story. I DID have a plan, but I just didn't have a good idea as to how to put it into action. So I am pretty much in hell right now. Now, scratch that, I'm in Hades. Hades. Hell. Same thing.

So if any of you have any ideas for the next chapter, I would be happy to give you credit if I decide to include it. But right now, Winter is Coming is now on hiatus for a while. Be patient. It'll come back. If any of you have ideas, I'm all ears. Or rather, all eyes, 'cause I'm not hearing it I'm reading... you get the idea.

Cheers!


	9. Author's note

Hi guys, it's me. Just wanted to let you know that I have massive writer's block on this story right now. I'm not sure where to take it from here. If you have any ideas, please tell me. All are welcome. Make sure you don't post as a guest, because if you do I can't reply.

Also, I'm working on a series of stories based on God of War. They will involve Kratos interacting with different fictional universes in order to recover the Blade of Olympus and takes place after God of War 3. I currently have a poll up asking what universe you guys think he should go to first. Go vote. For the glory of Sparta!

Cheers!


	10. IMPORTANT!

Hey guys, it's me again.

From my last update you guys know that I am having a severe writer's block on this and other stories. In my last update I asked you guys for help and ideas, as it is obvious you guys want to see this and other stories continued based on all the favorites and follows I am getting.

What do I get? Nothing. Just more follows and more favorites.

I get that you guys like the stories I write, but until somebody posts a review with ideas and help, I can't proceed. To be honest, I'm getting kind of sad and angry that I get more follows and favorites than I get any help. If this continues, I may consider giving up writing Fanfiction all together and deleting all my stories. Unless you guys are willing to actually help and not just favorite and follow u helpfully, this may become reality.

I am begging you, please. Just help me for a moment. I may seem needy, but it's just how my brain works. Just please, post a review containing any ideas and help you may be able to give me. If I go too long without getting any help, I will stop writing and delete all my stories.

Your's truly, Prof_T_Entee


End file.
